Deadshot Daiquiri
Deadshot Daiquiri is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in Zombies. It was introduced in Call of the Dead and reappeared in Shangri-La, Moon, Mob of the Dead, Origins, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, and Zetsubou No Shima. The perk is the Zombies version of Steady Aim, with the addition of three other features. Deadshot Daiquiri costs 1500 points, but on the PC version in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it only costs 1000 points to compensate for the lack of aim assist when using a mouse and keyboard. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III it costs 1500 on all platforms. In Der Eisendrache it can only be obtained through the Wunderfizz machine and various gobblegums. The perk makes the player's crosshairs narrower by 35%, moves the aim-assist lock-on location from the torso to the head, it reduces all weapon recoil and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. Attempting to knife will lunge the blade at the enemy's face, which may cause a miss in low-gravity areas on Moon. The colour of the perk is grey, and the icon is a sniper scope aiming at a head. Locations Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Call of the Dead' - On the top floor of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline. *'Shangri La' - Changes places among Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up in the mines of the map. *'Moon' - In the top floor of the laboratories near the door to the Bio-Dome. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Mob of the Dead' - Near the Uzi location inside the infirmary, before the stairs to the roof. **'Cell Block ' - To the right when entering the cafeteria. *'Origins' - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine. Call of Duty: Black Ops III * [[The Giant (Black Ops III)|'The Giant']]' '- In the left hallway, on small area covered by snow. It can only be received by throwing a Monkey Bomb into each teleporter and teleporting them to the mainframe. Even if the steps are followed, there's a chance of getting Stamin-Up instead of this Perk-a-Cola. * Der Eisendrache - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or Perkaholic. * Zetsubou No Shima - It can be obtained from a Perkaholic or On The House Gobblegum, completing the main easter egg, or getting it from a fruit grown by a plant that has been watered with three different types of water for three rounds. Appearance The Deadshot Daiquiri machine seems to be less well put together compared to other Perk-A-Cola machines. It has a worn out grey and white paint job, with a screen with "Deadshot Daiquiri" on it. Under it are two soda fountains and a bottle dispenser, in the dispenser, one can see a broken wine glass. On the top, there is a large novelty margarita glass filled with blood. On the left rim of the glass, there is a grey lemon slice with the Deadshot Daiquiri shield on it. Gallery Deadshot Daiquiri Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png New Sniper Scope.png|Deadshot Daiquiri used with the Scavenger Wd deadshot daiquiri.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri logo deadshot shangri la.JPG|Deadshot Daiquiri in Shangri-La. Note the alternate color scheme Uncapping DSD.png|Uncapping the Deadshot Daiquri bottle Drinking DSD.png|Drinking the Deadshot Daiquri Deadshot Daiquiri Mob of The Dead BOII.jpg|Deadshot in Mob of the Dead Deadshot Daiquiri logo BO.jpg|The Deadshot Daiquiri logo on its Perk-A-Cola Machine Deadshot_Daiquiri_HUD_icon_BOII.png|HUD icon in Black Ops II Call of Duty Online Deadshot Daiquiri appears in Cyborg Rising of Call of Duty Online, translated as Sharpshooter Cola. It is exclusive to the character Cowboy. It is awarded to the player after surviving three rounds. Trivia *It is based on the cocktail . *According to the characters, this perk has a really sweet taste, with Samantha claiming it tastes like strawberries. *Nikolai and Dempsey seem to be the only ones that dislike the perk. Nikolai dislikes it because it makes him feel sober (oddly enough, as daiquiri is an alcoholic beverage). *Even if aim assist is disabled in the settings, the aim assist effect will still be present after buying the perk. *The perk's icon looks similar to the headshot icon in Call of Duty: Zombies. *At the end of the jingle, it is possible to hear a crowd screaming and clapping. *In Mob of the Dead and Cell Block, the bottles for Deadshot Daiquiri do not feature the perk's logo around the neck of the bottle. This is corrected in Origins, however. *It is strange that the Gobblegum Perkaholic gives this perk to you on Zetsubou No Shima, because the perk has no machine that has been discovered. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks